<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Quarantine Style by wayhaughtearper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366841">I Do Quarantine Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper'>wayhaughtearper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Break Up, Quarantine, Sanvers-Freeform, Secret Sanvers Lockdown Challenge, sanvers au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus has Maggie and Alex in quarantine as their upcoming wedding day approaches. Will they have to postpone or is there another way to save their upcoming nuptials?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Quarantine Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the secret Sanvers lockdown challenge. All mistakes are my own. This takes place after season three and when Alex becomes director of the DEO.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated as well as constructive criticism.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time can go by agonizing slow or wildly fast. When you are living in a time where you can’t tell one day to the next it can become disassociating.The period of time that we are living in is like none other,  it’s something that we have never ever faced. The world was in quarantine and isolation. A virus not seen before, at first it was thought of as just another flu like illness but then it raged around the world. It sickened and killed thousands. For the safety of all, a quarantine order was put in place, ordering residents to stay home and if you had to go outside, stay six feet away from each other and having to wear masks outside and in places of business. .To say the world was in an unknown position was an understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eight months before the spread of the virus Alex and Maggie had become re- engaged after two years apart. The time apart had been hard but was a growing experience for both women and their relationship.. Maggie had been working in Washington DC as a consultant to the President. The first engagement was postponed then ended when the job was going to continue for the detective. Both had agreed the long distance was not working for the couple. Maggie and Alex never fell out of love but dated and failed bringing them back together when Maggie moved back to National City. </p>
<p>There had been only so much the women could do in their respective fields. Maggie was promoted to Sargent and Alex had taken over the DEO for J’onn. This kept the couple behind a desk or in the lab as Alex had spent most of her days trying to find a cure or a vaccine. Many aliens were scared so they hid in quarantine and there seemed to be a moratorium on alien attacks. National City along with the rest of the country was quiet which was a welcome relief to the future Danvers-Sawyer family. What wasn’t a welcome relief was their wedding which was by this time weeks away.</p>
<p>Luckily for the couple it was not a case of deja vu of their ill fated first engagement. Neither woman was hopefully that quarantine would be lifted in time for them to have their ceremony.</p>
<p>A decision needed to be reached soon about postponing the wedding or trying to hold out in the hopes that they could hold a wedding.</p>
<p>Alex was on a zoom call with her mother who she had not seen in person in some time due to the virus. Kara was able to make visits to their mother because it seemed the superhero was immune from the virus. Maggie had went on a run to the store so she was not home to see her financee’s anxiety attack over their upcoming wedding.</p>
<p>“Alexandra, it will be alright Maggie is not going anywhere this time.”</p>
<p>Alex was sitting on the couch pulling on her short tresses in frustration.</p>
<p>“I know Mom, I just want to be her wife and after all this time we deserve our big gay wedding.” Alex responded trying to get her point across to Eliza.</p>
<p>At that point Maggie came into the apartment placing the grocery bags on the kitchen island and as she took her leather jacket off she noticed her director fiancée in distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand where you are coming from sweetie, but you may have to just postpone.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled in frustration but to break the tension she felt she attempted to joke with her mother.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should have a zoom wedding”</p>
<p>From her position in the kitchen Maggie almost choked on her water. Alex turned her head at the sound of her partner reacting to what she just said.</p>
<p>“Mags, Are You Ok?” Alex wanting to know if Maggie was okay.</p>
<p>“Yeah babe I’m fine, was just caught off guard is all” was the response from the police captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliza knew the couple needed to discuss what Alex had just said so she ended the zoom call with her daughter by saying.</p>
<p>“Alex, call when you can, you may want to consider what you just said many people I know are doing it” then she hung up the video call.</p>
<p>The couple sat on the couch facing each other the same way they did the day after their ill fated first wedding shower. Both women put their hands on each other’s faces touching foreheads. This was their way of calming each other down. Their eyes were focused only on one another.</p>
<p>Maggie took a deep breath before she responded to what she just heard.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a good idea babe at least we’d finally be married” </p>
<p>Alex chuckled once again this tIme from nervousness. </p>
<p>“Sawyer, you can’t be serious… wait baby you are serious”</p>
<p>Maggie stroked Alex’s face gently wanting to ease her fiancée.</p>
<p>“I just want to be your wife, after this is over we can plan a big party to celebrate” Maggie stated smiling.</p>
<p>“But what about our big gay wedding especially after the last—-“ Alex trailed off not wanting to get caught up in bad memories.</p>
<p>“Danvers. We are so gay already. “ Maggie teased </p>
<p>Alex let go of her fiancée’s hand to gently slap the captains thigh.</p>
<p>“I’m totally serious babe.” was Alex’s smiling.response.</p>
<p>“I know you are but so am I. I know it’s not the same but we can make it work. We can zoom with our close friends and family like we’ve been doing but instead we exchange vows. J’onn can become ordained and Kara can be our maid of honor.” Maggie laid out how they could make it possible. </p>
<p>Alex could feel the tears forming. The sincerity of Maggie’s words was enough to move her to say yes.</p>
<p>“It’s not the way I  ideally want us to get married but I want to be your wife and I think we have waited long enough”.</p>
<p>“Are you sure Danvers?” Maggie asked wanting her soon to be wife to be absolutely sure”</p>
<p>Alex retook Maggie’s left hand and kissing it softly.</p>
<p>“Let’s get married” </p>
<p>Maggie smiled enormously through her own tears.</p>
<p>“I love you” was the response”</p>
<p>“I love you too future Maggie Sawyer Danvers forever”</p>
<p>They sealed their decision with a kiss.</p>
<p>No matter what the virus took away from them temporarily it can’t  take away their love or their ability to marry and that was fine by them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked what I wrote send me some love.</p>
<p>I’m on the tweeter at wayhaughtearper.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>